


Rock Stars Do Get Weary

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Glamnation Tour, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got limits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Stars Do Get Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sistercarrion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sistercarrion).



> Written for the [28 Flavors of Adam Lambert charity ficlet drive](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/191534.html) for sistercarrion. Thanks to lvs2read for the beta. Feedback and concrit always welcome, plenty more prompts to be claimed.

The show's been amazing. The thing is, the show last night was amazing too, and the one the night before, and the night before. Adam's beginning to forget what it's like to sleep in a bed, or do anything apart from travel, set up, soundcheck, work out, make up, meet and greet, do a show, sign and get back on a bus to travel again.

He's meant to be outside signing right now, but he made the mistake of sitting down when he got back to the dressing room. He's not even sure why he went back to the dressing room - it's not like he's going to have time to shower or change or fix his make-up before he should be outside, not tonight. It breaks the routine he's learned to cope with and he just sits, staring at the grubby mirror and not seeing anything in it until something moves behind him in the reflection.

Adam nearly tips the chair over backwards in shock, and Tommy catches it, steadies it, sets him back onto all four feet of the chair. "You okay, Adam?"

Good question. Very good question. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Shit, I was meant to..."

Tommy stops him. He slips between Adam and the mirror, and the half of his face that Adam can see through his hair is frowning. "Never mind meant to. Are you okay?"

Asking it again makes him think about it and he still doesn't really know the answer. "I'll be out there in a couple minutes."

"No, you won't." Tommy slides onto Adam's lap and Adam automatically loops his arms around Tommy's waist to keep him there. "You're not okay, right?"

Adam closes his eyes and tries to actually figure it out. "I don't know," he admits. "It was good tonight, yeah?"

"You killed it, rock star." Tommy's voice sounds different than usual, lower.

There's a light, warm touch against his cheek, and Adam opens his eyes, finally focusing and looking at Tommy's face. "Tommy?"

"I'm here." Tommy looks at him for a moment, then nods. "You're not signing tonight."

He's immediately relieved, and then immediately guilty. "Some of those guys have been here all day."

"Their choice," Tommy says firmly. "They bought a ticket to the show, they don't get a right to you. You're gonna go out to the bus, and I'm gonna come join you once Monte and me are done with the fans."

It sounds marginally more bearable than being 'on', signing and then going to the bus. "And then?"

"And then we'll deal with and then," Tommy says more gently. "Go shower, baby boy. I'll see you in the bus."

Fuck, a shower sounds like bliss. Adam finds himself nodding. "Lane..."

"I'll tell Lane." It's like Tommy's suddenly grown up in the last few minutes and Adam's got one less person to be responsible for. Maybe two. "Go shower."

Tommy moves his hand away from Adam's face, kisses his forehead, and moves off his lap to stand up. Adam stands as well, still watching Tommy for a few more moments, then goes to shower.


End file.
